Unkown Wars
by Lucifer Daemon
Summary: How old is Trigon? No one knows but him. Wouldn't one of his first children have the answer? What would they do if they showed up? Everyone is going to find out soon just what exactly he is, weather they want to or not.
1. ACT 0

REMINDER: I own nossing! I do however own Teya and Alchemist so HANDS OFF. Now that thats out of the way. This is a first for me so all reviews are accepted, unless I just don't like you. K? K. Have fun. ; )

T.T.-Unknown Wars: Travelers Chapter

ACT 0

[ opening wide picture of a witches moon sliding into an eclipse slowly turning clockwise descending till it turns into a perspective from a pair of eyes laying in tall grass near a shore of an unknown mountain.]

" It all started not too long ago, though that doesn't count for much here. Still, the observation just makes it more surreal to me. Course when I found the dimension I was looking for surprise, surprise; the way I got here was completely dumb luck. Don't get me wrong, sometimes it comes in handy. It's just been annoying lately."

" One of the drawbacks of being a half-breed I guess; but just once I'd like to be summoned by someone with experience. These amateurs keep doing it anymore, and it's gonna drive us crazy. Of course I should state that time is relative and irrelevant to that little aside in my life."

" I was relieved to finally have the void coordinates to get here on my own; all I had to do was grant a request from three adolescents barely out of their kid britches. Think of me how you will but I can't really go against the deal I made, heh, unless I want both sides after me."

" Big shocker if you want to know was when I found out that one of the kids it seems is destined to soul merge with me. Certainly seems destiny, fate, what have you does connect us at least; Because speak of the devil here she comes."

[The figure sits up to look at the teen walking up to him. Looking each other in the eye for a moment he smiles and pats the ground beside him before turning back to the water.]

" You know, I never actually had a mergee find me first." I said in an amused tone glancing at her face from the corner of my eye as she sat down next to me.

The girl stared emotionless at the black water, hard. "Well aren't you the lucky one." She looked at me with the obvious displeasure of the situation evident on her face now. Anger, sadness, and I dare say understanding.

Noticing I was reading her quite clearly she snapped her head back to the ocean view we had and asked in a hard voice "So. When IT happens, you know…" wavering just a scant as the words trailed off.

" Hurt? I don't know, the others won't tell me. No, you won't lose your individuality. I on the other hand will feel the pain from you. Probably cause it can only be done in your last moments of mortal life. I guess it really just depend on how you die." I said matter of factly. If it was anyone else I'd be worried about her lack of reaction. Cause in my experience only very sick or very serious beings contemplate their own end before their ready for it.

Because she looked at me and said in an equally matter of fact tone. " Then start getting ready now, because you only have a year and a half. Its gonna be one hell of a ride."

I looked at her with a smirk. "Regular comedian huh?" wearing a clever grin she nodded and I shook my head with a laughing sigh.

" I try. It's a little disheartening to be talking to a shadow so I needed to break the tension." She said turning to me with a look of curiosity.

" By the way…" lying down with her hands behind her head looking at the crimson eclipse. "When do you get a physical body?"

" Good bet it'll be after the eclipse, do you want me to leave?" I explained learnedly.

" You want to? Does my company mean so little?" she said as she did a handstand back flip to her knees. Crawling behind my form kneeling, she began to run her fingers through the long dark blackness; Amusing herself as she thought it would be fun to braid it when it materialized fully.

"What's so funny?" I guess she didn't notice the slight giggle that escaped her. I noticed too late though. What was just a giggle turn into a full blown laughing fit.

I tilted my head back and whining jokingly said "Come o-n, tell m-e!"

Still no sign of stopping. ("Guess I'll have to wait.") It took two whole minutes, unfortunately.

"Can you tell me now? Or do you need me to wait some more?" Curiosity was killing me by this point and it came out a little more clipped than I actually wanted; she did notice that.

"WELL, I never!" she huffed, pouting and turning her back to me in mock anger.

"If you must know…" tilting her head slightly to the left. I could feel her grinning; she actually thought she had me in her hand at that point!

("DAMN! I'm an awesome actor.") I mused before I decided to turn the tables.

"Oh, believe me. I must." I half whispered near her ear at the same time barely almost touching the base of her tail; Getting a very reassuring shudder out of her aura. I stared back at the black water and had to pat myself on the back. ("Still got it.")

However, I should have been paying attention to the situation that I set off; To my dismay, was rapidly approaching and I couldn't stop it. The eclipse was ending and the darkness was dissipating to reveal my newly generated body.

What caught me by surprise was the sensation of cold as she put her arms around me with her hands on my chest while pressing hers to my back.

"You're really warm…it's nice." Sounding satisfyingly content as I matched her breathing and she smelled my hair.

"Your scales are beautiful, even more so in the moonlight." I said as I stroked her arm. I realized only a second later how cold she must have been waiting there with me because a massive shiver shook her body.


	2. ACT 1

-ACT 1

(" Then my alarm goes off and that's as far into the dream as I can get.") "Damnable matriarch" I said out loud to no one in particular as I sat up in my bed; the lump beside me protested the sudden movement and rolled herself up in all the covers to make a point.

" Come on. Get up." I said hopping out of bed and on my way to the bathroom to brush my pearly whites, ("which are excellent if I do say so myself.")

" Hmmm… five more minutes!" came the muffled voice from dreamland. Then proceeded to roll over and over and over aaaaaaaand…"WHAM!" Landed unceremoniously with her behind in the air.

Inwardly, the other parts of my personalities were rolling on the floor laughing in their own inner space sections. Witnessing the spectacle from beginning to end, I just rolled my eyes and shook my head, then returned to brushing.

" OK. Fine. You want to be difficult, I can always MAKE you get up." Putting my right hand out the door and snapping.

The pale form bolted upright at the sound, nearly jumping out of the pile of cover and looked at me with a scowl that would make all the women of the universe's proud.

I decided to peek out the door way, I guessed at what was coming. ("Yup, pillow aimed right for my head.") So I caught it with a thought and sent it right back at her with twice the speed.

A second later, an "OOF" followed by an explosion of feathers from the redirected pillow resounded in the small apartment.

" Bulls eye" I said finishing my teeth.

" Have I told you I hate you today?" she said sitting up in a rain of feathers. Stretching her red wings, then inspecting them to make sure I hadn't done anything to them.

" Of course not, you only just decided to wake up!" I said getting tired of this morning's tirade. I went to the dresser and riffled through it to find the perfect outfit for the day.

" At least it wasn't hellfire this time." She said dejectedly as she laid her tail in her hands, inspecting it. I laughed out loud hard remembering the event.

" It's not funny! I couldn't sit right for a week!" Her cheeks flushing as she recounted the indignity of it all. "And my lovely tail is STILL raw." Looking down sorrowfully at her poor tail where a bright red spot could still be seen.

Finally settling on a black button up and jeans I sighed and went over to the bed. "Let me see." Holding it possessively to her chest until she saw the blue fire in my right hand and her suspicions died down. Reluctantly relinquishing it to me so I could heal it. " We have to be looking our best today after all." Smiling down at her.

" Right. " Thinking about something else entirely as she said it. This just annoyed me to no end when she did it.

" Mmmm, alright, I know I'm going to regret this but what is it? " I said crossing my legs, resting my chin in my hand to look at her.

" Can't you cut her some slack? " She said looking me in the eye. " Sure she was selfish and reckless, but who isn't? " Still looking at me but fidgeting now. " Do you not have any love for her? "

I let out a deep laugh. " Oh, this is hilarious. " Realizing this situation would be viewed as insane to any human. " I'm getting relationship advice from a succubus. In her birthday suite. With the blinds open. " [she dives under the bed.]

Waving at the man across the way, who was still in shock at seeing a young woman with wings and a tail, naked no less? " This is certainly the highlight of my day! " I said in a high pitch as I closed the blinds.

" Your getting better at hiding your presence. " I said just before turning around. Walking over and sitting on the bed again, looking at the shadow underneath the edge.

[silence]

Looking left, right then back down. " Your under the bed aren't you? "

" Maybe, can't you tell? " she said with a cheeky inflection, making her voice echo. Now quit dodging my questions." Is having a mother like Lilit-Aaacckkk... "

[Reaching into the shadows beneath the bed and pulling her out by the throught with my right hand and lifting her off the floor so I could look up at her.]

" I could have sworn I told you that NOT mentioning that pathetic puppet's name was a requirement for running with me. " I said flatly baring my fangs as I raised an eyebrow.

" S..ssso.y" she choked out trying to breathe. " s..sscck..ry " she squeaked out, squirming against my grip.

(" OKAY! Please just let me go, I-I swear to not mention it! EVER! ")

" You actually have enough concentration to set aside your physical predicament and link to my mind. " Bringing my mouth close to her head, my fangs grazing her ear and pressing my thumb into her jugular.

" Very good, but you gave away your position WHEN you made your voice ECHO. If I WANT to KNOW where you are, I WILL know. " I whispered as her eyes went half shut.

(" ya...nnn...y-e-s. ") saying it as her arms went slack.

" Still no more endurance then an amazon, ya know. Though a little disappointing but not unaccounted for." I said before throwing her on the bed.

" I'm now telling you this a second time." I said walking to the kitchen to get my cup of herbal tea. Teya regained her faculties a few seconds after I started heading towards it.

" Like I said when I SAVED your weak tail." taking a drink and releasing the lock on my power and oppressed her so she couldn't move.

" I don't CARE if your the older sibling give or take a few centuries, I can use you, but if you even look at me the wrong way I will destroy you, banish you, send you home or I could give your case to the higher ups if things go better than I expect." slowly walking towards her kneeling form on the futon retracting her demoness attributes.

" I understand...master." nodding demurely.

" I said I don't want you calling me that." sighing heavily " It's Alchemist. " Locking the power I released.

" Look, I certainly didn't want that to happen, but it was the only I could take you with me." I said helping her off the bed, then heading back to lean on the doorway.

" Now hurry n' get dressed, there's no way the more sensitive people n' the like will have MISSED my little display." looking at the seal on her left shoulder blade as she went to the dresser.("damn. this is getting too complicated.")

" So if Searcher's notes are right, my last memory crystal should be somewhere in or near this universes primary earth's 'Titan Tower'. Cute, if a little childish." I scoffed while sitting at the table looking over one of my alter persona's research in my small laminated black book.

Memorizing the geographical data and topical schematics of the area, I placed the book in the middle of a time/space transportation circle I had prepared the night before on the kitchen table.

" Well this will be the last time you do info gathering on a large scale; You can have some fun but remember your job comes first and don't interfere with any events unless our next handler lets you." I said giving it a serious look.

" Awwwww, no faaaair!" came the childish response.

" Remember, you represent me before I actually get there Searcher. First impressions are everything and nothing." I scolded, giving the same speech I always do just before I send him off.

" Alright, alright. Best behavior, promise." the unassuming book said seriously. "Lets get this show on the road. My big entrance awaits!" came the excited screech.

" Hold your horses and let me check on something." I said closing my eyes and feeling out who, if anyone would come and investigate my power signiture from the release.(" Perfect. A couple ankle biters, hm-pf, I really hate nice-nice universe's.")

" Are you ok? Your scowling annoyingly." Came the voice of the now very normal looking Teya. "How long till they get here?"

" Six minutes. Plenty of time and the best opportunity to test two of my hypotheses." I said standing up and starting the ritual.

Gently pushing my power into the ether of the void coordinates of searchers destination. The candles at the seven points sparked white and burned teal blue. A few seconds later a rift sphere formed, Searcher dematerialized to travel and the rift closed.

Grunting I huffed down in the chair and turned to Teya. "Two minutes, time fer you to go sneak around their tower. Call me when you find it or send me a message if you don't; you know what to feel for."

" Right,On it!" she said in a sickeningly upbeat voice.

" Whatever just go." giving her a sideways glance, telling her to get out. She nodded and headed for the open window on the south wall.

-" And Teya!"- as I said in our original language, she stopped, visibly flinching. -"I suggest you NOT make the same mistakes each of our parents did."- letting her know she was on thin ice with me.

I felt her anger welling up but she just lowered her head and gave a sidewards nod. Then she morphed into a palm sized scarlet dragon an flew off.

(" Good girl.") I thought as my vision suddenly went blurry. ("I didn't use that much energy, did I?") closing my eyes and cupping my face in my hands.

" No, it's the feedback from his pawns." Taking a deep breathe and giving it a channel at the back of my mind. (" Ah, much better.")

Five seconds later there was a knock at the door. ("Right on time") getting up and making it half way to the door before feeling the familiar tear of a rift behind me. ("5, 4, 3, 2...") counting on my fingers and then pointing at the door.

Then the door went flying past me broken in two. ("Still rookies.") shaking my head and finally looking at them as the five-foot doorway finished materializing with my back to it.

" Took you long enough." lightly laughing. "If you'll excuse me just a moment; I need to take care of this." turning around and raising my bandegded arm to it.

" You know, putting this much of your essence through a temporal portal through an unimaginable distance just to feel out a potential enemy; There must be at least six of you, reasonably powerful." I released the lock on my power and began to feed it through my right arm slowly; stablizing my end of it.

Black tendrils of power began to come from the gravity well. " Hmm, utilizing a mini black hole to control the expansion of the event horizon to compensate for the power flow you need won't help you with me; ten thousand years too early for you to do that correctly." I said as the seal on the back of my hand started to glow and a clear yellow sphere of light formed around me and pulled the energy to its surface.

" And when your senses do get the information, your mind won't have any real memories of the person you were feeling out, heh heh." I said as I opened my left palm. Then, as the darkness swirled around the outside of the sphere, the light soaked into the blackness. After the sphere went completely dark, I condensed it into a ball in my left hand; Simultaneously I unlocked the eldrich rosary on my right wrist remotely, letting my store of hellfire out to engulf my arm burning off the bandages and of course disintegrating the shirt material.

(" How amusing.") Feeling the surprise and fear from the two behind me positioning myself so they couldn't see said arm.

" Say goodnight poppets." I said sticking my fist just inside the rift forcing the fire into it like loading a spring. Then forcing the ball of blackness in my left to encase my right arm.

Looking over my shoulder at the two girls a few feet away now with thoroughly dumbfounded faces and made a point of looking the one with grey skin and a dark blue cloak in the eyes. "This is how you control power children." saying before facing the subject of my annoyance.

At the point of maximum tension I braced my feet, opened my fist, and released a wall of hellfire at full speed to the other end of the tunnel. Then I slipped the black energy into it just after the fire; Then I looked back to the girls behind me. " You uh, might want to hang on to something, thirty seconds."

They then put up a round barrier with their backs against the wall. I looked at it and them with an eyebrow raised "Really? Don't you at least know rudimentary physics?" I said condescendingly, which earned me nasty looks. I rolled my eyes at that and said "whatever."

I just folded my arms and put up a narrow wedge shaped barrier in front of me just as the shock waves started.

As with any boom in a small space, the first wave pretty much destroyed the interior. My barrier easily parting the brunt and pushing the pressure to the sides.

I narrowed the sides of my wedge and let half of the sonic boom pressure hit the bubble behind me to see how much they could take before they collapsed. " Get ready! Two waves 5 seconds apart!" saying as two of the walls were blown outward by a condensed shock wave.

I turned around when I heard a low buzzing and found the two were making their powers cooperate; Knitting black and green energies so they made a stripped shield.

" That is a very smart idea, but I can't waste time." I said as the last two waves past me, destroyed the last support beam, and forced the girl's shield to go into the wall.

" I'm impressed you actually managed to successfully block that one." I said as they collapsed to their knees but not letting the barrier down.

I moved my shield to my front. " I'd stand a foot apart if I were you." I said just before I sent the small red wedge toward them and split their barrier in two as they jumped to either side.

" I guess your just too young to be a challenge." Saying as I punching them through the standing wall in the gut to stun them as the apartment building collapsed and kept going to the tree line up the nearest hill.


	3. Sorry! I have terrible timing

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Due to USB die-age(*%$#*!), the next update will be a while, 10-20 days.**

**Se-La-Ve. (deflating sigh)**

**TTFN!**

_**Teya: **_Really? Smooth man. (eye roll.)

_**Luci: **_Yeah, yaeh. That's enough from you missy! (Begins to wrestle with her.)

_**Alchemist: **_(faces audience) A word to the wise. Always back-up on your computer _**immediately**_ after you finish updating on the thumb drive so us characters don't have to twiddle our fingers; while you remember stuff.

_**(stops wrestling) **_

_**Luci: **_OW! You bit me!

_**Teya: **_Yeah? Wat u gonna do 'bout it?

_**Luci: **_Why you little! _**(starts wrestling again)**_

_**Alchemist: **_( sweat drops.) _**PLLEEEASE!**_


	4. ACT 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**OK I had some bad luck. -_- But not to worry, I'm just about where I was when I had to start redoing the WHOLE damndamndamndamndamndamndamn thing! (**tries choking a piece of paper.**)**

**Alchemist: ****Dude, you need help.**

**Luci: ****Help me write then! (**waves hands behind stacks of paper on a desk.**)**

**Alchemist:**** Not what I meant. And that's not in my Contract. See? Section 1, sub-section 3, paragraph 5, last sentence. 'Will not help in story development of the person who creates his character.' (**points**)**

**Luci:**** (**mumbles**) Yup, that's… "…" HOW DO YOU HAVE A CONTRACT!**

**Teya:**** (pops out from nowhere) No fair! (**pouts**) I want one! Gimme, gimme,gimme.**

**Luci:**** (Falls backwards on the floor, papers going everywhere) HELL NO! You can't make me!**

**Teya: ****You do remember what happened last time right?**

**Luci:**** (turns head to the side) I have no idea what your talking about. Hmpf!**

**Alchemist:**** She kicked your ass.**

**Luci; ****Hey! I let her win! (sits up pointing)**

**Alchemist:**** Suuure you did. You doing the intro or what?**

**Luci:**** Son of a… (turns around, faces audience.) 0_0 (waves nervously.) Heh, heh, have fun people! (shoots off stage.)**

ACT 2

We continued going till we reached a wooded clearing about 75ft. circumference. I stopped and the two girls skidded about ten feet away from me.

("heh, heh. Skipping Hero's. Gotta write that down.") I thought taking six steps back as the two slowly got to their feet; minor cuts and bruises decorating their bodies.

"Ya Know, I'd hate to rearrange your pretty face, 'TROQ'." I said narrowing my eyes at her. She responded by making her eyes and hands glow green.

" Don't you dare call me that horrible name again." said the orange adolescent through clenched teeth getting into an attack stance.

"What?" I said knitting my eye brows then turn my head to the left and brought my hand to my chin in a thinking position.

"Oooooh, you mean troq, troqy?" saying as I turned my head back to face her with an evil smile.

"Gggrrrraaaaaah!" yelling at the top of her lungs as she stomped her foot into the ground then charged me, destroying the ground beneath her.

("Hmm, only 3.1 milliseconds for a synapse cycle.") I thought to myself impressed.

"Wha-Starfire!" said the small framed girl behind her.

("Too late.") I thought putting a frown on my face. I disappeared just before she got to me and she skidded to a halt wide-eyed while I appeared behind her compatriot; our backs to each other.

"Wouldn't it feel so freeing to just head strait for danger without fear?" I asked rhetorically as the hooded figure flinched. The red-head turned around and seeing me, made to start for me until I disappeared again, this time behind her.

"Behind you!" yelled the girl in the cloak.

I put on a smirk before the alien girl turned around and when she did face me, I put my weight into backhanding her into the ground a good foot.

"Don't get up." I said in a pitying tone, looking down at her.

The girl groaned and got on her hands and knees tilting her head to me with a defiant, angry look. She proceeded to try and get up.

"Please stay down?" I asked quite nicely; she ignored me.

I huffed, shook my head, did a flip where I was and brought my heel down on her back. She went another half foot down and cried out in pain, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. I kept the pressure on her back with my foot and began pushing down, making her cry out again.

I looked at the blue clad girl across the way.

"Here I am about to break her back and your just standing there? What are you doing? What are you afraid of? Is she not worth your trouble?" I said bringing my leg up and smashed it into the same spot with more force. She let out an agonizing wail and frantically started trying to get out from under my boot, tears rolling freely down her face, crying for help.

A second later two trees wrapped in black energy hit me into the air and sent me twenty yards away. Landing in a crouch I wiped my mouth of what little it was bleeding. I looked over to see the hooded girl healing her comrade with black energy.

"Unconscious huh? Oh well." I stood up, took five steps and stopped dead. The unconscious form in her hands started to shake and after a moment her eyes snapped open growling. The orange girl got up in a flash and crouched like a feral animal.

She gathered a massive amount of energy in 15 seconds in her upper body, made a green ball around herself and charged at me making the ground behind her position cracked and upturned. I folded my arms, took two steps back, took the lock off my power, and put up a double barrier; my regular fuchsia colored power on the outside and what little hellfire I had left on the inside.

When she got to the first one she pulled back and hit full force. She succeeded in pushing the space I was occupying five feet into the ground and up heaving it 50 yards out; the resulting shock waves from our clashing powers blowing trees back sending a cloud of dust into the air and topsoil everywhere so no one could see.

"Guess this will be a challenge." saying as the dust in front of the orange skinned girl's face cleared so I could look in her eyes. A second later the surrounding dust formed three small tornadoes then collapsed where they were.

"That's never happened before." I said, then I looked past the angry green ball and saw why it happened.

"I see. You just synched your powers to match my output. I'm assuming you both still need to be calm to do it right, I can feel how shaky it is." I said seeing the black power tint the girls green energy an ugly yellowish grey.

"That must have been hell to practice." I said looking the orange female in the eyes. A second later the power coming from them spiked slightly.

"You have no idea." She spit out, a dead pan monotone voice overlapping with her upbeat one. I furrowed my eyebrows then raised one.

"OK. That's not just you." I said matching their output again.

("She attempted calm her down through mind to mind contact. The only problem is, if the point of link is unconscious and Tameranian, there's a slight possibility of making their fighting instincts go haywire. Then survival instincts of both parties link and they push themselves-to death if need be- to eradicate the perceived threat; usually with the Tameranian stealing what energy the other party has to do it.") came Crimson's raspy voice at the back of my mind.

("Meaning I have to be careful since both of their powers work on emotions.") I thought deducing what he was getting at.

("Exactly.") said Crimson succinctly.

"Calm down, you little fool! Your body won't survive that link for an extended period of time, not to mention the one who initiated it!" Looking at the grey girl in a lotus position, shaking like she was cold.

"SHUT UP!" The red-haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring.

Feeling something off when she yelled, I decided to feel out their mind link. ("Now you've pissed me off. You separated your emotions from yourself, you really are still a child.") I thought angrily.

("Relaxss, now iss not the time to be getting worked up.") came Sandy's loving and firm voice.

I sighed. ("I know. Any ideas on how to break the link without permanent damage?") I thought asking my companions as another small shock wave emanated from my shield and her fist, making the partition flex.

("Let the link dissipate.") Crimson said uninterestedly.

"CRAAAAAACK!" The outer barrier spider-veined.

"What the! darn it." I said opening my left hand, condensed and localized the whole outer layer to circle the area where her fist was making contact.

("I really didn't wanna do this if I could've avoided it.") I thought huffing defeatedly.

I released what little power I was holding back to make me look like a human and dropped my disguise. Boy was that a shock to my system, I tell you what. The first thing I was aware of was a shooting pain going down my back, forcing me to take a knee. Now, I'm only 5'8", but when any living being with powers looks in pain and crouches down, you want to be paying attention, regardless of if their winning or losing. Five seconds later dull, white spikes began to sprout just above the skin from each of my vertebrae. My pin strait shoulder length hair turning white from the roots, leaving only an inch at the bottom, which turned green. A third eye came into view on my forehead, opening and wildly looking around before setting it's gaze on the surprised but unrelenting Starfire.

I could feel my bones getting denser, my flesh and muscle growing till I was twice as big and an extra 2 in. taller. The last things to happen was that my right arm turned blood red from the shoulder down and my canines grew a quarter inch longer. Luckily I wore baggy pants because my shirt was destroyed showing my eight ab muscles, I may be a half-demon but I'm not an exhibitionist. I sighed in relief, then stood up feeling much better.

"Decided to get serious DEMON?" said the now murderous voice of the exuberant Starfire.

I narrowed my eyes. "That my dear, was below the belt." saying as I got ready.

("Here goes.") I thought as I made five small holes through my shields then stretched some of the outer layer to get in between the green and black powers. Forming it into a cone with a small opening at the point, so the majority of black energy was directed to the holes fer me to absorb. Not to cut the link abruptly but to gradually disconnect them. I collected the blackness in my left hand, condensing it into a small sphere.

("You know what to do Crimson.") I thought giving him the number crunching job.

("Yeah,yeah, you really are a slave driver ya' know?") Came his sarcastic reply.

A moment later something felt wrong, looking closer at the orb in my hands and saw flecks of something shiny in it. So, I snooped around their connection and sure enough, I guessed correctly.

"Damn it." I scoffed realizing I was my own worst enemy. She wasn't using her natural powers, it was her life force mixed with something else.

"Well, this makes things simpler. Easier... not so much." I said looking side to side.

("Laylines. Where's the closest layline?") I asked hurriedly.

("It runs underneath the e-entire f-forest.") Sarah said finally piping up for the first time since we merged.

("That's perfect. Thank you Sarah.") Saying it as proud and gently as I could.

I reformed the outer barrier, fixing the cracks and stopped siphoning the essence I was pulling from little sis. ("Heh, I'll never get used to saying that. I hope I don't regret this.")

I knelt down on my knee again, closed my eyes and opened my minds eye to ask to borrow it's strength.

[ Layline inner space]

"You know you needn't ask Endling. Your free to use my essence how you see fit." Came the soothing and gentle voice of a mother. I almost relaxed too much it was so comforting.

I looked up from the black surface of the lake we were on to her beautiful face and long tresses decorated with flowers. Her long robe reminding me of tilde red dirt with splashes of green on the sleeves.

"I would never think about taking something from you without asking." I said looking to the side blushing.

"Then I hereby give you permission to use me how you see fit." She said walking to me and holding out her hand to me. I took it and gently kissed it then putting my forehead to it.

"I humbly accept your most gracious decision. I am in your debt… Gaea." saying it with the utmost respect and affection.

"Indeed you are. Though I can't help but wonder, was that your aim all along?" She asked rhetorically.

I got up and looked into her impossibly forest green eyes. "Would it matter if it was?" I asked a smile playing on my lips.

"No. I guess not." She said taking me in her arms in a soft embrace, petting my hair, my head resting on her bosom. I could've gotten lost in the embrace smelling of fresh earth, stone, and forest; But alas I had work to do.

I pulled away from the embrace and started walking towards the black boarder that separated this place from reality. Before exiting I turned back saying "It can't be said that I don't respect my elders." Then bowed and left.

[Gaea- Hands together and looking upward.]

"Pitiable soul lost in the dark

hatred embers brightly burning

fear not loves tender embrace.

Please. Don't tear yourself apart.

Raven, I beg you to help him. "Lowering her head as a lone tear falling on the water, rippling silently.

[Fade to black]

**TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:**

**Kay, so, I got a little more than half of what I had. If anyone has questions, I'm going to update my profile with my character profiles in a week or two. Still looking for a job so, can't update the story anytime soon. TTFN!**


End file.
